


Just helping

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Dean Winchester, Beta/Omega, Breeding, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff, I’m bad at tags, Knotting, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean’s desperate to help y/n but he can’t anymore. He turns to his brother and things don’t go as planned.





	Just helping

Dean’s breath was hot against your neck as he thrust into you. You gasped in his ear when he hit your sweet spot, causing his speed to increase. You loved Dean, but his actions weren’t doing much to help your heat. You were omega and he was a beta, it wasn’t a common pairing but, the two of you made it work. In the past he’d been able to get you through your heats by making you cum nonstop, but this time your body needed a knot. The second orgasm Dean just sent you into wouldn’t be enough.

“Dean!” You moaned in his ear, the pleasure coursing through you body for a long moment. But, then the aching pains in your abdomen were back. Dean moved to press his lips to yours, tongue invading you mouth. When Dean pulled away, his trusts stopped as he hovered over you. You whined and bucked you hips, trying to get him to continue his movements.

“Y/n, baby, calm down.” He rested his hands on your hips, holding them down and still. Once you stopped moving your hips, one of his hands came up to wipe a tear from your cheek. You hadn’t even realized you’d been crying.

“Dean, keep moving, please!” Your hands grasped the back of his neck and you pulled him down onto a kiss. “It hurts so bad. Help me.” You whined against his lips and he rested his forehead on yours. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, sadness in his voice. “I’m trying, baby. But...your body won’t accept my help. You need an alpha, not a lowly beta.” He pulled back to hover about you, the two of you nose to nose.

“Dean, don’t say that.” You shook your head and furrowed your brows. “You’re not a lowly beta, you’re my boyfriend. I don’t care that you’re not an alpha, I love you.” Your hand moved to his short hair, gently running your fingers through.

“I love you for saying that, I really do. I love you more than anything, sweetheart. And...the thought of anyone else coming near you like this..” he rested a hand on your lower belly, putting pressure on where his cock was still inside you to the hilt. “It makes me sick.” His eyes were clenched tight, you could see that even speaking the words were causing him distress.

You knew Dean meant it when he said he loved you. You loved Dean too, but the hormonal omega inside you knew he was right. Your need for an alpha and not being satisfied with a knot would kill you eventually. When you and Dean first got together years ago, he was always just enough to get you through your heats. The older you got, the more your body craves an alpha. Craved a pup. 

You and Dean had talked about having a baby, despite the horrible timing, he told you he wanted it. That he wanted a family with you. For the past three weeks, every night before you showered and went to bed, he’d fuck you and cum inside you, but still no baby. He blamed himself, you saw it. He hated the fact that he was beta, even though he never said it out loud you knew he’d wish he’d been born alpha like his brother.

Your thoughts wandered to the alpha in the bunker. You loved Dean, but a part of you loved Sam. When you’d first met you’d connected immediately. You’d even overheard him telling Dean he thought the two of you were “true mates”. You didn’t believe in that kind of stuff, but every time you got around Sam his scent intoxicated you. Then he jumped into the pit with Lucifer, and he came back soulless. 

Things changed after that. Dean had told you he needed your help with Sam, and after he got his soul back, he told you he loved you. From then on you hunted and lived with the Winchester’s full time. The two of you had been through hell but we’re stronger for it. 

But ever since you got with Dean, something felt off. Like it wasn’t meant to be. You loved him, you truly did, but in the back of your mind there was always a tiny ounce of doubt. The voice of doubt would always tell you that Dean was just a beta. It was a fact that betas and omegas can’t be together. Too many unsatisfied heats and the omega would go feral or die.

The look in Dean’s eyes told you he knew that. He hated himself for the fact that he loved you so much, yet couldn’t help you. He thought his love had been enough, and for a long while it had been. But now he was watching you suffer underneath him. He couldn’t give you what you needed. You needed an alpha. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam paced back and forth across his room, hands twisting in his hair. Even though you were rooms away from him, your scent was so prominent. He could smell your heat. But not just your heat, your pain. He knew his brother loved you and was doing his best to help. And he knew you loved Dean. God he knew, and it made his chest hurt. 

When he’d first met you, he knew. Sam knew you were his omega and he was your alpha. He’d went even as far as to believe you were his true mate. Then he took the swan dive into the pit with Lucifer wearing his vessel. When he got out, he was soulless. When he had no soul, it was basically like feeling nothing. But, every time he got close to you, it made him feel like he wasn’t a hollow shell. Then, not even a week after he got his soul back, Dean swooped in and stole you away.

The shock and pain of seeing Dean kiss you for the first time in front of him was a recurring nightmare. In that moment he felt his heart shatter. He knew neither of you would hurt him on purpose, but that didn’t help much. The shared car rides filled with you two flirting, the shared motel walls where he could do nothing but listen as his brother drew moans from the love of his life. Then you all moved into the bunker, and you and Dean got even more affectionate. You two shared a room, you wore Dean’s cloths, and even Dean having you sit on his lap during breakfast. Sam was surprised he hadn’t broken down or gone feral over you. The only thing that kept him sane was the hope you would be his some day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had made you cum one more time before finishing inside you. He’d gently carried you to the shower to the two of you could clean off. He had to keep his arms around you to keep you on your feet. Your heat was only getting worse and it pained Dean he couldn’t do more. 

When you finished your shower, he’d left you for just a second to grab a towel from the cabinet, then he heard a thump. He turned to find you unconscious on the ground.

“Y/n!” He ran to you and scooped you up in his arms. He successfully got the both of you to your shared room. You were entirely naked while he had a towel around his waist. 

“Baby, wake up.” He patted the side of your face and you groaned. Dean sighed in relief when your eyes fluttered open. You tried to speak but it came out a jumbled slur. Suddenly you cried out and clutched your abdomen. Dean squeezed your hand before moving to grab his robe.

“Don’t go.” You whined and tried to reach for him, but your arm fell limp to the bed. 

“I’m not going far. I just-“ Dean sighed. “You’re in pain and I can’t stand it anymore. I love you too much to let you die because I’m not enough for you.” He stomped to the door and exited, leaving you a whining mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam knew Dean was outside before he even knocked. Dean had been standing outside his door for nearly two minutes before he finally knocked. “Sam? You awake?”

“Yeah.” Sam said when he pulled the door open. In that moment he wished he hadn’t. Dean was a mess, hair disheveled and eyes glossy with unshed tears. Sam went into a panic. “What happened? Is y/n okay?”

“No.” Dean shook his head, unable to meet Sam’s eyes. “She’s...I’m not enough for her anymore. I- I can’t help her when she’s like this.”

Sam knew exactly what Dean meant. He couldn’t hold back the excitement he felt. He knew before Dean even asked what he was going to say. You were in heat, hadn’t had a knot or an alpha in years. And without one, you’d die. Dean would never let that happen, but Sam also knew Dean would never let a strange alpha come near you.

But Sam wasn’t a stranger, and he was an alpha.

“What are you saying, Dean?” Sam kept his voice low to hide the fact he got a sick joy out of his brother’s shame. Sam of course still cared for his brother. But he was an alpha, he couldn’t help himself.

Dean still wouldn’t meet Sam’s gaze, fighting an internal battle. “What I’m about to ask; I don’t ask lightly. I need you to understand that, okay?” Dean finally lifted his head to look his brother in the eye.

“Dean...are you asking me to help her?” Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. The alpha inside him was telling him to push past Dean and run to your aid. Thankfully he still had just enough self control left to keep his feet planted and mind focused.

“I’ve been trying to help her but- but I can’t anymore. It’s like her body is rejecting me. She-“ Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “She needs an alpha.”

Sam nodded and suppressed his smile. Dean had just given him permission to have you. “I understand.” 

Dean’s throat went dry, but he still managed to speak. “I’m- I’m not sayin’ you have to do anything. If you don’t want to I totally get it I-“

“No!” Sam said louder than he intended, shocking him and Dean both. “I- I wanna help. I can scent how much she’s hurting.” Dean’s eyes dropped at that. “It’s not your fault, you know that right?” Despite how much he wanted you, the pain he saw from Dean made him feel bad. “It- it’s your biologies man, she still loves you.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, straightening out his back. “Look, there’s something I need you to understand before I take you too her. Some rules, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

“I’m just gonna come out and say it, I don’t want you cummin’ inside her. Only I get to do that.” Dean said firmly. Sam wanted to respect Dean’s wishes, after all you were his brother’s girlfriend. But he allowed the image to enter his mind. His large hands holding your hips, pushing his length inside you. His knot locking himself to you while he spilled inside you. He nearly groaned at the thought of painting your inner walls white with his seed. You were five years younger than him, still surly fertile. He shook the thought of breeding you out of his head as Dean continued.

“So, that means condom. Rule two, take her from behind. I don’t want-“

“I know.” Sam gave his brother the luxury of not having to explain. He didn’t want you or Sam to look at eachother. It was rumored that when alphas and omegas mated for the first time, a connection was formed when they locked eyes. It wasn’t a scientific fact, but Dean didn’t want to risk you being taken from him. You were the only thing that kept him grounded.

“Third, I’m gonna be in the room.” At that, Sam’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Don’t look at me like that, it isn’t about you. I wanna be there with her. I….haven’t exactly asked her about this.”

“You what?!” Sam had wanted you from the moment you’d said hello, but the thought of taking you without permission made him sick to his stomach. Dean must’ve seen how Sam’s face had paled and his jaw clenched. 

“Whoa, no! Calm down, that’s not what I meant!” Dean raised his hands to calm Sam, who had been seconds away from lashing out at his brother. “I’m going to talk to her, but I wanted to ask you first.”

Sam took deep breaths and calmed down a bit. But, the thought that you didn’t know what Dean was planning worried him. What if you didn’t want him? It had been one thing if you had no idea, but if he offered to help it would obviously reveal his feelings. And if you rejected him? He wasn’t sure he could handle it.

“So….you want to watch?” Sam cringed at the thought.

“No.” Dean said firmly and shook his head. “But I can’t leave her alone wi-“ Dean cut himself off but Sam knew how the sentence would end. Ever since they’d started dating, Dean had been worried about leaving him alone with her when she was in heat. He knew Sam would never hurt her, but Sam was still an alpha and she was omega. The fear that she would leave him for Sam was always in the back of his mind.

“I just wanna be there for her, okay? Am I happy with this whole situation? Hell no. But she needs help and you’re the only one I trust to do so.” Dean explained as Sam listened intently.

“Is that everything?” 

“Yeah, basically. Except,” the look in Dean’s eyes flashed an intensity he hadn’t seen before. “If you even think about claiming her, you’re done.” The harsh tone was enough to send a shiver down Sam’s spine. Then, just like that Dean’s whole demeanor shifted when he heard a yelp of pain echo through the hall. 

Dean took off jogging to your room with Sam right behind him. Dean got to the room first, sitting against the headboard and holding you to his chest. When Sam got in the room, your scent really hit him. Despite you crying into Dean’s shoulder, you still smelled devine. He felt his pants tighten when he saw you shift in Dean’s hold, exposing part of your naked ass.

“Shhhhh, baby girl. ‘S okay. We’re gonna help.” Dean hushed you as he pressed kisses to your forehead. 

“We?” You asked with a sniffle. That’s when it hit you. The scent of an alpha. You knew of no other alpha who smelled so amazing. “Sam?”

His name on your tongue was like a dream come true. Rather than previous sadness, your voice was filled with renewed desire. The look in your eyes when he met yours made his cock twitch. He didn’t even have to ask to know you wanted him.

“Yeah, y/n, it’s me.” Sam stepped into the room, the strong scent of alpha washing over you. You bit your lip and dropped your head to Dean’s shoulder as fresh slick spilled from your pussy.

Dean clenched his jaw when he felt it. Your body reacting in a way to Sam in a way it never had for him. He knew it was your biologies, but it still made his chest fill with jealousy and betrayal. 

With a deep breath Dean tilted your head up, looking into your eyes. “You know I love you right?” You nodded with a small smile. “Do you know why Sam’s here?” You nodded once again, turning to look at Sam before Dean brought your attention back to him. “Are….are you okay with him...helping you?” Dean said vaguely, both of you knowing what he meant. He couldn’t bear to say the words out loud. Once again you nodded your head, this time in pain as another jolt of pain shot through your abdomen.

“I need you so say it for me and Sammy, sweetheart.” Dean clenched his jaw.

“Yes. Please. It hurts so bad.” You whimper, causing Sam to approach. His alpha instincts were telling him to yank Dean away from you, then fuck and knot you till you were good and bred. He tried to push the thoughts from his head again, Dean had been clear about his rules. 

Dean looked to Sam and nodded, giving Sam permission to approach. Dean went to pull away, but your fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Baby, I need you to listen to me. I’m gonna stay with you the whole time, okay. I’m not gonna leave, but I need to move out of the way.” Dean explained, rubbing your hand where it held him. You nodded then let go.

“Come on over here, Sammy.” Dean looked to where his brother was practically vibrating. Dean knew his brother wouldn’t be able to hold back, an alpha around an omega who was so deep in heat. Sam practically jumped onto the bed, sitting down across from you and Dean. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, y/n?” Sam asked you gently, eyes landing on your lips. They were plump and red from where you’d been biting on it. You smiled and nodded to the alpha; who at the moment seemed more like a shy child. 

Dean saw this interaction, and decided on one more rule. “No kissing. This is just to help y/n through her heat, nothing more.” Dean’s eyes were fixed on Sam, watching his younger brother’s lip twitched into a snarl for less than a second.

Dean pressed his lips to yours, making sure Sam was watching. His tongue tangled with yours and you moaned into his mouth. Dean pulled away from you and stood, eyes on you. “Get on your hands and knees, baby.” You nodded and followed Dean’s command.

Sam watched as you moved into position. From this angle he could see your perfect round ass and your dripping pussy. It made his mouth water. “Make this quick.” Dean grunted as he pulled a chair up to the bed. His chair was positioned right next to your head. “Y/n, make sure you keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes, Dean. Of course, baby.” You turned your head and looked to his face. 

“Condoms are in the drawer.” Dean told Sam. You didn’t see him move, but you heard the bed shift and the drawer open. Dean’s eyes stayed in you the whole time as you heard his belt unbuckle. 

Sam stripped himself of his clothing until he was down to his boxers. You whined and pushed your hips back, causing Dean to grip the chair arms. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” You whispered to Dean when you say is jaw was clenched.

“Yeah. Just….get it over with.” Dean’s eyes stayed on your face the whole time. He couldn’t bring himself to look his brother in the eye. 

Sam scooted closer until he could rest one of his large hands on your bare back. Your hips pushed back again when he touched you, causing him to groan. His eyes moved to your lower lips and bit his bottom lip. You were absolutely dripping. Dean didn’t want to think about his brother, but he knew alphas were biologically bigger than betas. Every part of them. He had just wanted Sam to get it over with, but Sam wouldn’t fit inside you like this, so he had to open you up. 

“Y/n, I- I’m gonna put my fingers inside you, okay?” Sam’s voice was hushed, like he was worried he’d scare you. 

You looked to Dean, who nodded with his eyes clenched tight. “Yes, alpha.” You hadn’t meant to call Sam by his title, but when you did it ignited something inside him.

He brought his thumb up to run through your soaked folds, causing a moan to escape you. He moved his thumb to rub at your clit and sunk his index and middle fingers inside you. You whined at the stretch and he groaned at the tightness. Your walls were like velvet around his thick fingers. He eased them in and out of you slowly, drawing moans from you as he did so.

Your hips pushed back against his hand, causing his fingers to pick up the pace. He was panting now, watching his fingers sink into your tight channel. You were still too tense for him to be able to fit his cock into you without it being painful, so he eased in a third finger. He pumped them back and forth, gasps and moans falling from your lips.

“Sam…” Your voice was a desperate whine, and god he loved it. He had been hard before, but now his cock was like steel. He needed to be inside of you. He needed it now.

You whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” Sam groaned out, rushing to get his boxers down and the condom on.

You looked to Dean, checking for his approval. “It’s okay, baby.” Dean nodded, green eyes locked on your face. He’d seen a pleasure on your features that he’d never seen before. And all Sam has done was finger you.

Sam lined up the head of his cock to your dripping pussy. You gasped when he started to ease himself inside. His hands grasped your hips as he continued to push deeper into you. You cried out when you felt him touching parts inside of you that you’d didn’t know existed. When he continued to ease into you, you realized he was absolutely huge. Bigger and thicker than Dean or anyone else you’d ever been with.

“Breathe, y/n.” Sam rubbed your waist as he withdrew his cock fully. “You gotta relax.” He leaned down to press a kiss to your shoulder, catching a glimpse of the hard look in Dean’s eyes. He straighten back up when he felt your muscles relax. The way you cried out in pleasure was music to the alphas ears when he shoves himself into you to the hilt. 

You're so tight around him, you walls squeezing him, urging him to fuck you. But he knew you needed a moment to adjust. His hips rested against your ass as he rubbed soothing circles on your sides. If there was a heaven, this was Sam’s. 

Dean had said to make it quick, but this was most likely the only chance Sam would have with you. The idea that this was your only time together made Sam’s jaw clench. He wanted you for so long, and now he had you. He wasn’t about to let you go.

Sam wanted to make this time with you last. To go gentle and slow. But with you underneath him, so submissive and willing, he gave you everything he had. It was what you needed. 

His thrusts are hard and fast, making you moan and arch your back. Your head turned to look over your shoulder, to look at the man who was giving you everything you needed. He met your eyes for a moment before Dean shoves you head back down. 

“Don’t look at him, look a me.” Dean’s voice is hard, demanding. Sam doesn’t like that. Dean shouldn’t be talking to his omega like that. This time, Sam didn’t bother to correct his thoughts. You were Sam’s.

The harder Sam thrusts into you, the less the heat pains get. It’s like your whole body is coming back to life, being filled with the energy you had lost. You loved Dean, but when you met Sam’s eyes you knew. You were his and he was yours.

Sam feels you clenching around his cock as he thrusts harder, faster, deeper. “You gonna cum?” Sam grunts when he feels you clench around him again. Your head is buried in the pillow but you moan out a ‘yes’.

A few seconds later your cumming on Sam’s cock, wailing in pleasuring into the pillow. Sam feels himself nearing his end. He wants to drag out this encounter, but he knows you need his knot. He only wished the condom wasn’t in the way so he could truly feel you.

The sight of you cumming around his brother’s cock makes Dean’s blood boil. He thought he could handle being there, that is would make him feel better. But all it did was make him feel worse.

You flinched and Sam froze when Dean stood from the chair, sending it flying backwards. Within an instant he was slamming the door behind him. 

With Dean gone, Sam gave in to what he wanted. He pulled out of you and you whined. “Alpha?” His title on your tongue caused his final ounce of restraint to snap.

“It’s okay, omega. Your alpha’s gonna take care of you. Gonna knot you ‘mega. Gonna knot you bare.” He pulled the condom off and cast it aside. “Gonna fill you up, baby.” He muttered, turning you on your back. “Want you to look at me.”

He pushed back inside you, this time feeling how truly amazing it was. He didn’t wait for you to adjust before he started thrusting. Both of you were too far gone to control yourselves now.

“Yes, alpha.” You cried out when he hit your sweet spot. You were so full of him, and it was the best thing you’d ever felt. He buried his face to your neck, scenting you. Dear god your were better than anything he’d ever smelt, better than anything he’d ever felt. “Breed me, alpha. I want a pup.” You tangled your slender fingers into his chestnut hair. 

He growled into your neck at your words. “Fuck! Yes, ‘mega. I’m gonna knot you, breed you. Fill you up with pups until your all nice and round.” His hand pressed down onto your lower belly, feeling his cock moving inside you. 

His knot begins to expand, catching at your entrance. His thrusts are starting to become restricted, but he still gives it all he had. When his knot pops, he cums inside you. Making the decision to give into his most primitive desire, he bares his teeth before biting down on the junction of your neck. Claiming you as his omega, bonding him to you. You let out a pleasure filled shriek as the sensation sends you spiraling into another orgasm. 

“Such a good girl.” Sam praises as he laps at the blood leaking from his claiming bite. “You’re my omega.” Sam presses his lips you yours, and you accept him fully. His lips aren’t as plump as Dean’s, but his skilled tongue makes up for it.

That’s when you remember Dean. 

Sam could sense your shift in thought when you pulled away from his lips. “Don’t worry about Dean. He can’t give you what you need. I can, if you’ll let me I’ll take care of you.” 

Sam’s voice was so soothing, yet so strong and sure of himself. He was right and you knew it. You’d been denying it since Dean asked you to be his. Sam was what you needed. And now you had him.

“Yes, Sam.” You looked him in the eyes, which somehow seemed to be a kaleidoscope of color. His cheeks were flushed and sweat caused strands of his hair to stick to his forehead. He never looked more beautiful. “I wanna be yours.”

Sam didn’t think he’d ever smiled this hard before. He leaned in for one more kiss, then rolled onto his back, holding you too his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean finally calmed himself down. It had been his idea after all, but it still upset him. He pulled open the door, not sure what to expect. He’d only been gone five minutes or more, but it was long enough for his world to be shattered. He saw you asleep on Sam’s chest, his cock still inside you. 

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and saw. Sam has taken the condom off. He’d cum inside you. 

Rage boiled inside Dean, ready to start yelling at you both. Then he realized Sam was awake still, and just hadn’t acknowledged him. Sam has his thick fingers running through your y/h/c hair.  
Even thought Sam didn’t look at Dean, he could feel him staring. He smiled to himself and brushed all your hair over your shoulder opposite to Dean.

That’s when Dean saw it. Sam had claimed you. 

Dean took in the scene, not believing his own eyes. Sam wouldn’t betray him like that. You wouldn’t betray him like that. Or would you? His suspicions were confirmed when Sam finally looked to Dean with a possessive glint in his eye.

“She’s mine now.”


End file.
